1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mounting arm for displaying a musical cymbal. More specifically, the present invention relates to a mounting arm which is adjustable and which can display product information.
2. Description of the Background Art
Presently, cymbals are displayed by way of storage racks. An example is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,552 to Muhlbauer. However, the storage racks of Muhlbauer do not retain cymbals in a secure manner and as a consequence the cymbals are subject to theft. Additionally, the racks do not provide any means for displaying product information. Consequently, the storage rack of Muhlbauer does not lend itself to use within a retail environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,204,440 to Yu discloses a guitar-holder device with a u-shaped hanger, which can be hung upon a rack. The holder further includes a pivotal u-shaped bar which is adapted to engage a guitar. Again, however, the holder of Yu does not provide any means for theft deterrence and additionally, does not provide any means for the convenient display of product literature.
Yet another musical instrument hanger is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,505 to Cobin. The hanger of Cobin is adapted to be hung from a wall. The holder of Cobin is similar to the holder of Yu in that it does not provide any theft deterrence or any means for product identification.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,245,980 to May discloses a cymbal display and a performance support. The display includes a clamp with a slotted portion for receiving a display card indicating size, model number and/or price. Although May provides for product identification, it does not disclose an integrated display stand and product support. Rather, the device of May is an after market device for use in conjunction with existing displays. Furthermore, May does not disclose an effective theft deterrent construction.
Thus, although each of the above-referenced inventions achieves their individual objectives, they all suffer from similar drawbacks. That is, none of the above-described display devices supports a musical cymbal in a theft deterrent manner. Moreover, none of the above-referenced inventions provides a means for the convenient display of product literature, while at the same time preventing theft of the instrument being displayed. For these reasons, none of these inventions lends itself for use within a retail environment.